


good morning kisses

by bloomsoftly



Series: wings [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and dodger wants some too, good morning kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/pseuds/bloomsoftly
Summary: Bucky and Darcy enjoy a rare morning of sleeping in. Dodger decides he wants some good morning kisses, too.





	good morning kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this actually came from a kiss prompt on tumblr (you can find them all in the K I S S I N G series), but it was so perfect for the broken wings 'verse I had to write it.
> 
> It's inspired by [the beautiful art](https://bloomsoftly.tumblr.com/post/159979748050/nemhaine42-for-bloomsoftly-and-her-fantastic) that [Nemhaine42](https://nemhaine42.tumblr.com/) made for (trade your) broken wings. Y'all should all check it out!

Bucky wakes slowly, savoring the warmth of the woman beside him. The covers on the bed are soft, surrounding them both like clouds, and a wondrous sense of peace has pervaded his mind. Even after years of recovery, it is still more common for him to wake abruptly, snapping from sleep to full consciousness with an immediate readiness to flee or protect himself. But this morning, it’s different.

This morning, the pleasant haze of dreams doesn’t let him go so easily, and he floats in a euphoric state of half-conscious happiness, stroking a hand along the outside of Darcy’s arm in slow, gentle caresses. Her hand tightens around his waist, and she mumbles something incoherent where her head is pressed against his shoulder. Even when he can’t understand a word she says, her voice manages to soothe and relax him. Wanting to offer the same to her in return, his hand comes up to run his fingers through her hair, lazily stroking along her scalp.

She shifts against him again with a pleased groan, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder. As one, they shift and her chin tilts up, waiting for the kiss he’s already bending to press against her mouth. Their eyes stay closed as their lips slide together in an unhurried exploration—for once they have nowhere to be and no reason to get up early, and he means to make the most of it. As always, Darcy’s on the same page. Her mouth opens against his, shifting the kiss into something a little more heated and sensual. Arousal simmers through his veins sluggishly, a pleasant zing but not at all pressing, and he pulls her closer.

He can never get enough of this, of her. He’s lost count of how many times they’ve kissed—he used to try, back when it still felt too good to be true and he needed something tangible to hold on to—but every single one of them has been seared into his heart and his brain. They give him a tether, something to keep him grounded on bad days, and he cherishes each and every one.

There’s no hurry on either of their parts, no drive to immediately turn the kiss into something else. The atmosphere is dreamy, and he floats. As their lips move together, his hand still tangled in her soft hair, a tiny niggle of doubt creeps in. The fogginess of his mind perpetuates it, makes it too similar to days in cryo, the days of Hydra—he falters.

Darcy feels the change immediately; they’ve been together so long now that she knows him at least as well as he knows himself. She breaks the kiss, but doesn’t pull away. He’s grateful for that, because it’s easier when she’s with him.

“Bucky?” she whispers against his mouth, lips brushing along his stubble and sending goosebumps along the back of his neck. Her hand comes up to cradle his cheek gently, and he latches on to the sensation of it, lets it ground him to the moment.

“I love you?” he asks. It’s become a routine of theirs, a confirmation of the things he knows to be true. They do it on days he needs a little extra reassurance.

“You do.”

“And you love me,” he checks.

“I do,” she says, and his eyes finally open to find her brilliant stare already on him. The love in her gaze is crystal clear, not clouded by doubt or lies. He almost closes his eyes against the force of it, the way it rockets through him like lightning. But he can’t look away; he can never look away from her. She holds his gaze, her hand still on his cheek, until his breathing evens out again.

Slowly, the furrow on his brow clears, and he can feel his muscles relax one by one. Darcy can see it, too, and the slight worry that had sharpened the angles of her face fades away. They grin at each other in a sort of sleepy relief, and silently agree to let the moment of struggle pass without comment. His flashbacks and night terrors have faded for the most part, surfacing only rarely, and are easier to banish each time they occur.

He and Darcy both know they’ll probably never go away completely, but there’s no reason to let them rule his life, either. She sees something in his face, something that makes her light up with happiness, and she reaches up to kiss him again. Only to be thwarted by Dodger, who has decided that his human is no longer in any danger of a panic attack and pounces from where he’d been pressed along Bucky’s side.

The dog covers them in excited licks, his tail wagging madly as he rolls around all over his favorite humans and generally smothers them with affection. Bucky cackles at the dog’s antics, only to end up with a mouth full of black fur. Darcy giggles at the look on his face, which draws Dodger’s attention. He leaps at her, knocking her to her back and covering her face with kisses.

Now they’re both laughing, filling the air around them with sounds of unfettered joy. Darcy begins muttering to Dodger, telling him what a sweet boy he is, what a good boy, and Bucky’s lungs seize with happiness. Whatever his life could have been, whatever horrors he could have avoided, he realizes it never could have ended up better than this. These are the moments his dreams are made of.

And then Darcy’s looking at him, challenging him with a cocked eyebrow over Dodger’s excited cuddles. “See, Buck? He just wanted some good morning kisses, too.”

With a grin, he plays along. “Oh, is that right, doll? Have we been neglecting our poor dog who never gets any of the attention he deserves?”

She laughs at that; Dodger is a huge favorite in the tower, and there’s always someone around who is ready and willing to play with him. “You’re absolutely right,” she gasps in mocking realization. “We’ve been so terrible.” Dodger looks between them impatiently, as if wondering why the cuddles have stopped.

Always ready to oblige them both, it’s Bucky’s turn to pounce. He plans on cuddling them so thoroughly they’ll never want to leave.


End file.
